Logan Smut
by iRawrrSchmidt
Summary: Logan get a fun night on the beach with his one and only


Dirty Logan Imagine: If you are not comfortable reading dirty imagines don't read this, this is only for a mature audience.

The fresh salty air of the beach made me smile even wider. I haven't been to the beach in so long; maybe that's why it felt so relaxing when I was finally alone on my towel with no one to worry about. I was wearing a coral bikini with bits of sparkles on it that complimented my tan so well. It turns out hitting the gym more than once these past few months was well worth it.

The guys were down by the water splashing each other and acting like they were six again. I didn't mind though they were so fun and exciting to hang out with.

"(YN) Come join us!" Logan waved me down to the water.

I decided to get up and walk over there to the water, the beach was slightly empty so not many people were there.

"Hey mamacita!" Carlos winked I laughed giving my hips a little shimmy. All of the guys let out whistles that were quickly quieted by Logan's protective glare.

"Hey baby" Logan opened his arms as I walked over to him in the water

"Hi" I smiled giving him a quick peck on his tender lips.

"You staying for the bonfire tonight?" Kendall asked

"Eh I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for drinking tonight." I said tilting my lips to the side a little showing I was sorry.

"Oh come one, you have to come. And besides no one said you have to drink, just come to hang out!" James said

"I don't know, I mean—"

"She's coming" Logan said confidently, cutting me off.

"Hah and since when do you make decisions for me?" I ask turning towards him

"Since this morning" He winked at me.

"You guys are overly sexual" Kendall made a disgusted face

I laughed along with Carlos but Logan was still completely serious.

"Please stay baby, everyone wants you here!" Logan whined, the guys nodded. I laughed, they love me.

"Okay okay"

We all ended up hanging out by water till around 10. The guys set up the fire then invited their dates. Carlos was with Sammy, James was with Halston, Kendall was with a chick I've never met before, she was pretty though. And of course, Logan was with me.

The party was alright, I decided not to drink and just hang out by the fire with them. My head was in Logan's lap and he was gently stroking my hair. I was falling asleep until Logan whispered something in my ear, I didn't hear him so I just got up and followed him. He lead me out to the dunes when we were alone he turned around and roughly kissed me.

His large hands groped my boobs causing me to moan loudly.

"God Logan, what has gotten into you?" I asked breathing hard

"I was thinking about what happened this morning. Damn, you're so hot." He whispered kissing my neck impatiently

"Ba-babe we can't do this here." I shivered when his lips met my cleavage area. He ignored what I said and kept kissing me. It's not like I minded though, I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me at this point.

He ripped off my shirt, literally. I slipped of my shorts as he got undressed. I was now in my bikini and he was completely naked.

"Need help?" He ask mischievously

I didn't answer him, instead I walked over there turning around so he could unhook my top. Once it was off he kissed down to my bottoms. Licking my inner thighs, tease.

He brought me to the ground with him so I'd be on top of him.

Slowly riding him he groaned trying his hardest not to grip my hips too hard.

"Oh my god, LOGAN" I screamed as he flipped me over and roughly pounded into me. I honestly don't think he's ever been this rough, I loved it too.

"Fuckkkkkkk.. (YN)" He kept groaning my name over and over. It made me smile, I'm the best he's ever had. ;)

I felt my stomach tighten and him throb even harder in me.

"Lo-Lo-Logan, quicker!" I pouted

After a couple more quick thrusts a ball of pleasure exploded inside of me. He rode out the orgasm and cuddled beside me.

"Holy crap, we should have sex on the beach more often." Logan laughed still breathing hard

"No kidding." I kissed his lip softly, "I love you so much"

"I love you more" He smiled kissing my ring finger, "One day you'll be stuck with me forever." He grinned


End file.
